The University of Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center has been a member of the ECOG since May 1976. Its participation involves the Divisions of Clinical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, General Surgery and Hematology in a multi-modal, multi-disease activity of cooperative clinical trials. Through an established satellite program, physicans at the Marshfield Clinic in Marshfield, Wisconsin, are also included in ECOG activities. There are more than 40 active protocols and more than 150 entries per year (not including affiliate and satellite entries).